Realization
by Kurogawa Yuki
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN ¿qué harías si repentinamente te encuentras encerrado en la misma habitación que la persona que te gusta? ¿Y que haces si te enteras que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti? YAOI


Hola! Bien, comenzé con las traducciones! Voy a comenzar con historias cortas así lo hago de a poco y no se me viene todo encima.

**Declaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, la historia es de Ayingott.**

Ojalá les guste pero si saben leer inglés recomiendo leer la original porque no todo puede ser traducido al pie de la letra y creo que tiene más impacto en inglés xD

Normal – situación del presente

_Cursiva – situaciones en el pasado (flashback)_

**_Negrita cursiva – pensamientos._**

* * *

La oscuridad estaba tan densa que ninguno de los dos era capaz de ver mucho. Incluso cuando alzaban sus manos frente a sus caras, la oscuridad consumía toda su figura y las escondía. El aire nocturno estaba tieso, húmedo y caliente, al igual que como estaba afuera. O incluso mucho mas.

Las pequeñas ventanas construidas tan alto en la muralla, estaban un poco abiertas así el poco viento, que movía el amarillo y quemado césped afuera en movimientos rítmicos, podía entrar en la sofocante habitación en la cual estaban encerrados. Pero esas pocas ventanas no les proveía la muy necesitada luz. El sol había sido reemplazado hace mucho por la luna platinada y las gruesas nubes, un signo de posible lluvia.

Había un pequeño rayito de luz, en algún lugar en la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación y después de unos momentos de asombro, el olor a cigarrillo llenaba la pequeña, sofocante, oscura habitación.

Ryoma estaba acostumbrado al olor y el humo que el cigarrillo hacía, mayormente por Nanjirou, así que no estaba realmente disgustado por el. Aún así, el estaba un poco molesto por la persona que estaba fumando el cigarro. Trató de mirar en la dirección donde estaba, pero sus ojos no encontraron nada, sólo la negra oscuridad.

Estaba silencioso entre los dos chicos. De vez en vez solo el sonido que el fumador hacía cuando exhalaba otra dosis de humo y la melodía de las cigarras desde el mundo exterior vibraban atreves del denso aire y deleitaba los oídos de Ryoma.

"Mocoso" La voz de Akutsu provenía del oscuro rincón del lado izquierdo de Ryoma, amortiguando los sonidos hechos por los insectos, "¿Porqué mierda estamos aquí y quién fue el maldito bastardo que nos encerró en esta puta habitación?".

La voz de Akutsu tenía un tinte de flojera y aburrimiento en ella. Pero el enojo y molestia eran fáciles de encontrar desde el punto de vista de Ryoma. El más joven tenía que preguntarse, como puede la habitación no estar destruída aún, conociendo la falta de paciencia de Akutsu.

"No lo sé". El quería mirar al fumador por preguntar preguntas estúpidas, petro la falta de luz arruinaba sus planes. El también quería preguntarle a Akutsu por qué estaba el también aquí, encerrado con junto a el, pero no lo hizo. Podrá no terminar bien, siendo que Akutsu estaba de muy mal humor, más de lo usual ahora mismo.

_Después de una larga y cansadora práctica en las canchas, expuesto al denso y deslumbrante aire veraniego, Ryoma llevó lentamente su cansado y sudoroso cuerpo en dirección a la sala del club. Ahí, afuera de la sala, alineadas como cadena, estaban las máquinas vendedoras de su ponta de uvas favorita, rica y fría y lista para que él la tome. _

_Con conocidos movimientos Ryoma introdujo las monedas en la máquina y apretó el botón por su soda. Una vez que la fría lata cubierta en pequeñas gotas de agua que se resbalaban por la superficie de la lata y despúes por su mano o sólo caían y llegaban al suelo estaba en sus manos, Ryoma la abrió y la atrajo a sus labios tomando grandes tragos de la fría soda de uvas. Un poco del líquido caía por su barbilla y continuaba deslisandose por su cuello hasta que desaparecia por su polera_

_Después de haber dejado de tomar la fría soda dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, miró a sus alrededores, la lata casi vacía aún en sus manos observó como Fuji e Inui lentamente caminaban en su dirección._

_Ellos probablemente también quieren comprar algo frío para tomar. __Eso pensó al principio. Pero la no tan reciente memoria del nuevo jugo de Inui, el cual, en teoría, tenía como propósito refrescarlos, rondaba en su mente. Miró a ambos, sus ojos buscando algo sospechoso.__ Ellos tienen esa cosa, entonces ¿Porqué tendrían ellos que comprar algo para tomar? Pensaba que a ellos realmente les gustaba esa cosa asquerosa._

"_Echizen, ¿Conseguiste tu soda?" La voz de Fuji contenía un poco de curiosidad, pero para Ryoma sonaba un poco falso, como si preguntara para conseguir tiempo._

_Miró sospechosamente a Fuji y cambió su mirada a Inui, quien estaba inocentemente escribiendo algo en su cuaderno mientras tanto. Justo como lo hacía la mayoría del tiempo._

_"Hnn…" Ryoma asintió para sus adentros y volvio a posar sus ojos en el genio._

_La molesta y estridente voz de Horio llegó desde la dirección de las canchas, gritando algo sobre 'eso no es justo' y 'porque tengo yo que hacerlo' y 'dos años de experiencia en el tenis'. Hasta donde a Ryoma le concernía, era la misma palabrería que no podía probar que fuera real. Y fuji parecía pensar lo mismo, porque no había movido un músculo y continuó mirando a Ryoma con sus ojos cerrados. Como la mayor parte del tiempo._

_"Horio-kun está mas escandaloso que de costumbre ¿no?" Fuji ladeó su cabeza un poco a la derecha y se movió un poco hacia el frente. Su cabello café claro cubrió durante un segundo sus ojos cerrados. _

_Ryoma tomó un trago de su lata y asintió en acuerdo, no muy seguro de que fuera muy buena idea hablar con Fuji en este momento. _

_Ya que el super novato estaba muy ocupado teniendo una competencia de miradas, o algo por el estilo con Fuji, mientras le daba respuestas cortas al genio a sus infinitas e innecesarias preguntas, no se dio cuenta que Inui lentamente se movía acercándose y extendiendo su mano a su casi vacía ponta. Ryoma tampoco se dio cuenta como el hombre de datos de Seigaku agregaba una blanca y polvorienta substancia a su ponta y lentamente se alejaba del pequeño prodigio del tenis. _

_Ryoma, porfín logrando tener un descanso de las miradas y respuestas, tomó un par de tragos más de ponta y dejó salir otro suspiro de satisfacción. Fuji había dejado de hacer preguntas e Inui parecía como si ni siquiera quisiera comenzar a interrogar al niño. Estaba tan solo escribiendo en su cuaderno calmadamente, levantando su cabeza para ver a Ryoma cada 10 desundos._

_¿Que rayos está escribiendo ahí?__ Pensó Ryoma frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo ahora su mirada a Inui. Confusión clara en sus dorados y felinos ojos, escondidos por la sombra de su gorro._

_Aún así, no lo mantuvo mucho tiempo. Una fuerte ola de mareo lo invadió repentinamente, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Levantó su mano hasta su cabeza mientras trataba de mantener su balance, dejando caer su lata de ponta desde su mano al suelo con un golpe sordo a sus pies._

_Todo estaba borroso mientras trataba de permanecer despierto. El cerebro de Ryoma de alguna forma logró registrar a sus dos senpais corriendo a su lado tratando de ayudar lo más que podían. Si estaban diciendo algo, en ese momento el no escuchó o no estaba ni siquiera intentando entender._

_Lentamente, incluso el borroso mundo alrededor suyo comenzaba a desaparecer y la oscuridad consumía todo. Lo último que logró oir y entender eran cortes y pedazos de la conversación entre Inui y Fuji._

_Inui suspiró "Espero que Horio haga lo que le pedimos que hiciera, y que el otro sea igual de fácil de lidear que Echizen"._

"_Saa…" La voz de Fuji sonó tan lejos antes de desaparecer._

Ryoma aún estaba bastante confundido de como lograron drogarlo, pero estaba seguro de que fue su ponta. Era siempre la ponta que probaba ser la causante de sus infortunas y confusas situaciones.

El miró en la dirección donde supuestamente Akutsu estaba sentado; al menos el pensaba que era esa la dirección. Parecía que el adolecente estaba sentado fumando. El olor aún invadiendo la habitación, los sonidos de la respiración de Akutsu acompañándolo.

Ryoma mordió su labio en silencio agradeciendo a la oscuridad a su alrededor. El nunca sobreviviría, si Akutsu pudiera ver el sonrojo que estaba quemando sus mejillas.

El super novato aparentaba gustar del peliplata, violento y poco amigable Darth Vader de la escuela Yamabuki. Aun así, el prefería morir antes de decírselo a cualquier alma viviente. Después de todo, no muchos niños de su edad querrían que se supiera este tipo de situaciones, donde el objeto de su afecto era otro hombre.

Ryoma no estaba muy seguro de cuando la rivalidad y la emocion que el sentía se convirtió en este tipo de amor, pero realmente no le importaba tampoco. Supo de sus sentimientos cuando fue testigo de un semi desnudo y muy, muy mojado Akutsu. El momento en el que esos salvajes ojos café lo observaron el rostro de Ryoma se sintió como si prendiera fuego. Akutsu no dijo ni preguntó nada, sólo lo golpeó en el estómago por interrumpirlo mientras se refrescaba para marcharse al segundo después.

_**Debo ser un maldito masoquista si pensé que eso se sintió bien en ese momento.**_ Ryoma gruñó después de recordar esa reunión. Aun así, sonrió para si mismo al recordar ese momento una vez más.

Parece que Akutsu dejó de fumar por el momento, asique Ryoma tomó un largo y profundo respiro antes de volver su cabeza en dirección donde creía que Akutsu estaba. "Ne, Akutsu" Comenzó a decir tratando de mantener su voz firme y calmada. Al igual que siempre.

El delincuente no sonó muy feliz cuando habló. "¿Que?" Y esa sola palabra fue dicha con un tono realmente molesto.

"¿Cómo puede ser que aún estés aquí? Pensé que ibas a romper la puerta o algo así cuando te despertaras. Hablando de eso, ¿Exactamente cómo es que tu terminaste aquí? Hasta lo que yo se, las personas usualmente están muy asustadas de ti para tratar de secuestrarte" Ryoma sonrió de forma arrogante, aún si el otro no fuera capaz de verla.

Hubo un gruñodo por parte de Akutsu: "¿Cómo mierda voy a saberlo? ¿Te parezco un puto adivino?" El no respondió todas las preguntas que el joven había preguntado y Ryoma no estaba seguro si era porque no lo había escuchado, o simplemente no sentía la obligación de responderlas.

_Era otro día normal para Akutsu, la única diferencia era el inusual calor. Pero, aun con este calor encontraba algo de energía para encargarse de de los que trataban de hablar basura de el o a el._

_Asique ahora estaba sentado en la parte sombreada de un parque, bebiendo su fría cerveza y fumando un cigarro, un usual método de reflexión después de haber terminado otra pelea. Aún estaba pegajoso por el sudor que había producido durante la pelea, y a causa del calor, sus ropas se pegaban a su musculoso cuerpo, haciendo al delincuente sentir incomodidad. _

_Akutsu estaba impaciente por deshacerse de esa molesta polera, pero no lo hizo. Probablemente, porque Sengoku y ese enano y tembloroso niño, llamado Dan algo-o-lo-otro, estaban con el (en contra de su voluntad). Uno estaba coqueteando con chicas que se atrevían a buscar chicos con este calor, mientras el otro trataba de hablarle sobre la magnificencia del tenis. Pero Akutsu siendo Akutsu ni siquiera intentaba escuchar lo que el niño le decía. A el no le importaban esas cosas, nunca lo han hecho._

_**Este mocoso es realmente molesto. **__Gruñó para si mismo y se levantó, cerveza en su mano derecha y un cigarrillo a mitad de consumir en sus labios._

_Dejando su mirada recorrer por el vacío y abandonado parque con la esperanza de encontrar algo un poco más interesante y que valga algo de su tiempo, Akutsu exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y por un momento observó como el grueso y gris humo se elevaba hacia el claro cielo azul y desaparecía en un instante._

_Gruñó y miró al pequeño chico que aún estaba hablando de cosas irrelevantes: "Cállate de una vez". La banda verde, que solía estar desde un buen tiempo cuando entró al equipo, cayó sobre los ojos de Dan quien gritó sorprendido. Mientras intentaba recuperar su vista, el chico tambaleó y callo de la banca en la que ambos habían estado usando._

_Akutsu tan solo miraba al chico, como luchaba por ponerse de pie y sonreía. "Heh". El noño de alguna forma proveía por lo menos algo de entretenimiento._

_"Ah, Dan-chan, ¿Estas bien?" Sengoku corrió al lado de Dan y ayudo al pobre chico a levantarse. Después de eso le hizo saber al torpe niño que justo Banji lo llamaba y realmente quería verlo, así que Dan se excusó tan rápido como pudo y se fue corriendo. La banda callendose sobre esos grandes ojos de perrito otra vez mientras corría._

_De alguna forma Akutsu estaba aliviado, el pequeño dolor de cabeza por fin se había ido y solo quedaba el gigoló. Tal vez, este día no iba a ser tan malo como pensaba que iba a ser, si lograba alejar al mujeriego de encima suyo y comenzar a caminar por las calles vacías solo._

_Justo cuando quería decirle al pelirrojo que se largara, en conjunto con las chicas que comenzaban a acompañar al mujeriego, una fuerte y super molesta voz invadió sus oídos. El gruñó otra vez y miró al origen de ese ruido, sólo para encontrar a un asustado niño uniceja, que estaba a punto se mojarse los pantalones al estar parado de alguna forma frente a el._

_**Este es de Seigaku, creo. **__Akutsu levantó una ceja y se inclinó mas cerca al niño. __**Es el estúpido mocoso que siempre alardea algo de dos años de experiencia en el tenis y no puede hacer ni mierda. Hablando de Seigaku. Echizen va ahí, ¿No es así?. **__Volvió a su posición original, llevó su peso al pié derecho y bebió cerveza._

_La mirada de Akutsu se intensificó cuando el extraño uniceja abrió su boca y empezó a gritar. Sí, gritar no hablar. Porque, aparentemente, el novato no sabía como hablar. "Soy Horio, con dos años de experiencia en el tenis, y he sido enviado aquí por mis sempais a…"_

_"Oh cierra la puta boca, tu maldito fenómeno" Akutsu dijo en un bajo y peligroso tono, eso prometía tortura y lenta, y dolorosa muerte, si el dolor de cabeza andante no se callaba._

_Parecía que el chico recibió el mensaje, que rapidamente cerró su boca y comenzó a temblar de miedo. Pero, aún con la habilidad sobrehumana de Akutsu para detectar el movimiento cerca de el y sus reflejos, no pudo detectar la caminata ninja de Sengoku detrás de el, usando la distracción de Horio, agregando un ingrediente más a su cerveza. Estaba muy ocupado intentando de mirar asesinamente a el dolor de cabeza andante y muy cansado con el calor y la pérdida de energía._

"_Aléjate ahora de mi o te enviaré de vuelta a Seigaku en una caja muy, pero muy pequeña" Estaba muy caluroso para más peleas, pero el podía amenazar y, si el chico aún no escuchaba, entonces podría encontrar el poder en algún lugar para hacer la amenaza realidad. Akutsu rió después de ver la expresión en el rostro de Horio._

_Escupió el cigarro fuera de su boca, callendo al piso sin hacer ruido alguno y quedandose ahí, humo saliendo por el lado luminoso de este hasta desaparecer, mezclándose con el caliente aire veraniego. Akutsu exhaló lo último de humo que le quedaba en sus pulmones y tomó lo que le quedaba de cerveza._

_Después de tirar la lata de aluminio vacía en unos arbustos cercanos y mirar al enano fenómeno de Seigaku una última vez, se dio la vuelta para irse, Sengoku felizmente siguiéndolo detrás de el. Lo cual, a propósito, era un poco sospechoso._

_Hablando de Seigaku y enanos, la mente de Akutsu produjo una imagen de un pequeño, afeminado y frágil enano con gorra, quien tenía una molesta, pero al mismo tiempo, ligeramente encantadora sonrisa. Akutsu sabía que era tan gay estar interesado en ese enano. __**Aún si el se parece a una maldita chica.**_

_Akutsu forzó el pensamiento de un sudoroso, desnudo Ryoma, dándole la mejor mamada en todo el mundo, fuera de su caliente y cansada mente y tambaleó un poco. De alguna forma su vista también comenzaba a volverse borrosa y el sonido del mundo alrededor de el también se había ido._

_Trató de mantenerse en pie, pero la oscuridad y el cansancio ganaron, haciéndolo caer de cara contra el pavimento. Algo lo sostuvo antes de que colisionara con el duro suelo y la risilla feliz de Sengoku fue lo último que escuchó._

_**Obtendré mi venganza. Primero sera Sengoku, y después el resto. **_Akutsu miro hacia arriba a las ventanas ligeramente abiertas.

Escuchó los sonidos del enano moviéndose, probablemente moviéndose en una posición mas cómoda para sentarse, pero no desvió su mirada de la única fuente de aire fresco que de alguna forma soplaba en la habitación de vez en cuando. _**Exepto por el enano. A la mierda el tonto – posiblemente si, pero matarlo – ni en broma.**_

En su rincón Ryoma tembló sin razón aparente, pero aun, sus ojos intentaban sin descanso encontrar al objeto de su afección en la oscuridad de la habitación cerrada en la que estaban, aun sabiendo que las posibilidades de tener éxito en eso eran bajas. Muy, muy bajas en realidad.

Pero de alguna forma, al mismo tiempo, esa inútil acción le daba a Ryoma cierto tipo de tranquilidad, que le permitía creer en la pequeña posibilidad deque Akutsu no se fuera aún. El hecho de que Akutsu estuviera allí, con el en primer lugar, era suficiente para que el chico de ojos dorados se sintiera ligeramente feliz y tontamente esperanzado, que talves tenía algún tipo de chance de acercarcele, sólo un poco, al violento chico de tercer año.

Después, derrepente, Ryoma escuchó sonidos provenientes de la dirección donde Akutsu se sentaba. El mayor de los dos se paseaba, el viejo piso de madera crujía bajo su peso. Ryoma se preguntaba si debía hablarle y preguntarle a Akutsu que es lo que iba a hacer. Pero la idea de Akutsu encontrándolo molesto mostrándose en su mente, reconsideró la idea.

No era como si Ryoma estuviera asustado de que Akutsu lo golpeara o algo. Era solo que… en realidad, el como que lo disfrutaba. Tan extraño como se haya escuchado, le gustaba ser tratado bruscamente. "¿Soy un masoquista o algo?" susurró ligeramente para sí mismo, su cabeza gacha entre sus piernas.

"¿Lo crees?" Una voz, muy peligrosamente cerca de su oreja izquierda, sonando tan profunda y ronca rió. El cálido aliento que dejaba la boca de Akutsu llegaba al cuello de Ryoma haciéndolo temblar por la hormigueante sensación en su sensible piel.

Levantó su cabeza y trató de mirar a Akutsu a los ojos, fallando en hacerlo por la oscuridad alrededor de ellos. "¿No te enseñó tu madre que está mal escuchar lo que otras personas se murmuran a sí mismos?" Ryoma trató de sonar tan arrogante y poco interesado como siempre, aún sabiendo que Akutsu estaba muy cerca de el en estos momentos.

De cualquier forma, Akutsu solo escuchó una voz avergonzada y un poco ronca proveniente de la boca de Ryoma. Aunque, el nunca admitiría esto a una viva, y muerta también, alma. Se preguntaba qué tipo de expresión llevaría el arrogante niño enfrente de el ahora, sabiendo perfectamente que la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en sus labios ahora, probablemente asustaría al mocoso un poco. O tal vez excitarlo, ambos funcionarían perfectamente.

Akutsu rió con su risa maniática y se alejó de Ryoma, su persona usual completamente ida, y un calmado y maravillado Akutsu ahora hablándole al mocoso de Seigaku. "Vamos mocoso, salgamos de aquí"

Ryoma no respondió a eso, pero de alguna forma sabía que Akutsu no necesitaba su respuesta, dado que el delincuente probablemente llevaría a ryoma con el de cualquier forma. Ryoma así lo quisiera o no. Y no es como si particularmente le molestara eso.

Hubo un pequeño sonido de cliqueo y la flama del encendedor de Akutsu apareció frente la cara de Ryoma. La pequeña bola de luz iluminaba la escalofriante sonrisa que Akutsu tenía en su rostro. El adolecente peliplateado no muy preocupado por eso. En vez de eso, empezó a buscar la puerta que los llevaría a ambos fuera de la prisión en la que estaban. Cuando la pequeña bola de luz les permitió a los dos residentes de la habitación ver las débiles formas de una puerta Akutsu rió para sí mismo en satisfacción.

La luz del fuego desapareció y el encendedor ahora estaba seguro de vuelta en el bolsillo del pantalón de Akutsu. El endemoniado adolecente se puso en una posición cómoda, aunque Ryoma no podía verlo, y estiró su pierna enfrente de él, pateando la vieja puerta con toda su fuerza. El crujido que siguió inmediatamente después fue la señal de la puerta rompiéndose.

Luz plateada, no realmente una muy brillante, pero suficiente para los dos, apreció por el hoyo en donde la vieja puerta de madera había estado hasta hace algunos momentos. Ryoma pudo porfín ver claramente el rostro de Akutsu, reflejando un tipo de mezcla entre impresión y flojera.

Cuando estuvo completamente iluminado por la tenue y plateada luz proveniente de la gran y redonda luna, se veía bastante sexy a los ojos de Ryoma.

Los filosos ojos café claro que eran tan salvajes aún cuando Akutsu no estaba haciendo nada más que estar parado, se desviaron a mirar a Ryoma. Entonces, los labios del delincuente formaron una sonrisa, mostrando un poco sus blancos dientes. "Ven, maldito enano, y para de sonrojarte. Eres un hombre por la mierda. Actúa como uno entonces". Era una orde, cualquiera podría saberlo.

Ryoma obedeció ciegamente.

Sin una sola palabra se paró del polvoriento suelo de la habitación y caminó hasta pararse a un lado de Akutsu, sus alturas en contraste una con la otra. El dorado atrapado con el café claro, ninguno de los dos queriendo desviar la mirada y mostrar debilidad. Era algo que los dos tenían en común.

Entonces él lo vió, solo por unos pocos segundos. Era un pequeño parpadeo de emoción viniendo de Akutsu cuando murmuró un 'heh' a sí mismo. Ahí los ojos de Ryoma se volvieron cómicamente grandes y detuvo su boca de abrirse un poco.

"No puede ser… Tu… Pero… Yo…" Ryoma balbucea, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería. O solo estaba intentando recordar cómo ponerlas juntas y formar frases y hablar.

Akutsu sonríe y se inclina cerca del confundido chico deteniendo su boca a meros milímetros de la oreja izquierda de Ryoma. Y otra vez esa profunda, ligeramente ronca voz murmuró en su oído: "¿No eres feliz ahora, huh, mocoso?"

Nervios, escalofríos , exitación y muchas más emociones y sensaciones corrieron por el cuerpo de Ryoma quien podía sentir su rostro encendiéndose. "¿Por qué? Pensé que no te interesaban mocosos como yo" él no permitió a su voz temblar y trató de hacerla salir con su usual tono malcriado, mezclado con un fino tinte de risa.

"No soy tú, idiota. Soy un puto humano también por la mierda de dios, así que puedo sentir emociones y toda esa mierda afeminada. De alguna forma, tú me hiciste sentirlo, así que toma tu maldita responsabilidad mocoso" Akutsu se paró derecho y sacó otro cigarrillo, no importándole que había fumado uno hace sólo unos minutos. "Antes de ti yo sólo decidí ignorarlos, siedo que era muy problemático"

Akutsu miró hacia afuera, por el hoyo rectangular, donde la vieja puerta que estaba ahora tirada en el piso en pequeños pedazos en frente de ellos solía estar y después de pequeños momentos de silencio entre los dos, salió fuera de la habitación. Permitió a las nubes de humo salir por sus labios, no fijándose en cómo se mezclaban con el aire, y solo se alejaba de la pequeña casa de una sola pieza.

No le dijo nada mas al chico, sólo le lanzó una mirada a Ryoma sobre el hombro, esperando que lo siguiera.

Afortunadamente, Akutsu sabía dónde estaban parados. Todas las noches que había pasado fuera de su casa, divagando por las vacías y frías calles con la esperanza de encontrar entretenimiento, habían sido agregadas a su conocimiento de la ciudad. Las noches de peleas, bebiendo y pasándola bien, en su forma especial propia, habían agravado la telaraña de calles que existía en su mapa mental.

La brisa nocturna refrescaba a los sudados adolecentes y jugando con su cabello. Sus pisadas y los ruídos de los autos llenaban el pesado aire veraniego, haciendo a la ciudad sentirse viva aún a esa hora del día. Como ninguno de los dos era conocido como grandes habladores, el silencio, llenado por las risas de los borrachos y el sonido de los motores de los autos y pisadas, era lo único entre ellos. Era bastante tranqulizador la verdad, ambos Ryoma y Akutsu finalmente pensando en lo que habían dicho y hecho.

Pero aún , Akutsu tenía su insatisfecho deseo de obtener su venganza contra Sengoku y quien sea que estaba detrás de esto con él. Pero, en este mismo momento, decidió dejarla ir. Ambos, el calor y la promesa de llevar a Ryoma a su casa lo detuvieron de volverse sanguinario, como siempre lo hacía en este tipo de situaciones.

'Te llevaré a tu casa mocoso. Para asegurarme que ninguno tenga la oportunidad de violarte' – Era lo que le había dicho a Ryoma una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de una habitación en la que habían estado encerrados. Eran sólo pensamientos momentáneos, de verdad, pero el solo pensamiento de alguien más tocando ese delgado cuerpo… Lograba romper su razón.

Akutsu tiró el cigarro consumido y exhaló lo último de humo de su boca. "Oye, mocoso, de todos modos ¿En dónde mierda vives?"

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, molesto, se dio vuelta para preguntarle al menor otra vez, pensando que el mocoso debía estar en algún tipo de sueño despierto y no había escuchado la pregunta. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el mencionado mocoso, estaba siendo golpeado por unos borrachos, su vista se volvió roja. Ver esos delgados brazos siendo agarrados tan bruscamente, suficiente para dejar marca y esos alientos a alcohol lamer esa ligeramente pálida piel, lo hacía sentir ese instinto asesino que el pocas veces sentía tan fuerte.

"Vamos lindura, no actúes asiiiiii… hic… sabemos que te gusta, heheheee…" El borracho procedió a bajar su brazo, el que no estaba sosteniendo la mano de Ryoma tan fuerte que dolía, para acariciar su trasero. "Sé que probablemente te guste duro aquí~~~-"

Ryoma trató de luchar contra el agarre de los borrachos, su labio adolorido por haber sido golpeado tan fuerte. El sabor metálico de la sangre llenaba su boca. "Déjame ir. Detente"

El otro estaba a punto de decir algo pervertido también, pero las palabras nunca lograron salir de sus labios. Él cayó al suelo, aparentemente ya inconsciente y con la sangre proveniente de su nariz rota a su lado, tiñendo en rojo algunas partes de su cara.

Después, el que estaba aún sosteniendo a Ryoma, miró desde su inconciente amigo hasta quien lo había golpeado, sus acuosos ojos agrandándose. "Quien erez?" Logró decir, aún sin dejar ir a Ryoma.

Akutsu volvió sus ojos al borracho, el odio y disgusto tan fuertes que la sola mirada hizo al pobre hombre frente a él temblar de miedo por su vida. "¿Yo?" Akutsu le preguntó al hombre tembloroso. "Yo sería su novio"

Esa era toda la explicación dada antes de que el segundo tipo fuera levantado por el cuello, Ryoma cayendo al suelo en el proceso, y tirado a la pared más cercana. Hubo un gran crujido viniendo de donde el borracho había sido llevado a volar, pero a Akutsu no le importaba. Caminó hasta donde estaba el tipo una vez más y golpeó su estomago repetidamente, la victima escupiendo saliva y sangre, ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Nunca vuelvas a tocarlo otra vez" Amenazó Akutsu por lo bajo. La feroz mirada que tenía asustó a algunas personas que aún estaban por ahí que vieron todo la escena. "La próxima vez, te mataré"

Después Akutsu dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Ryoma, notando cada pequeña cosa del novato de Seigaku. La forma en que sus lágrimas se habían acumulado en la orilla de esos asustados ojos; las oscuras marcas en sus brazos y la expresión aliviada que se formaba en su cara cuando Akutsu fue a pararse frente a él.

"Cumpliste tu promesa. Y te llamaste a ti mismo mi novio". Una pequeña risa siguió esas palabras. "¿No serás tan cariñoso?" dijo Ryoma de forma burlesca tratando de levantarse.

"Vamos a mi casa". Akutsu ofreció repentinamente.

Ryoma miró hacia arriba, ojos dorados brillando con curiosidad: "¿Por qué?".

"Para marcarte como mi puta". La selección de palabras de Akutsu dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero iban directo al punto y eso era tan… como Akutsu.

Ryoma parpadeó al tiempo que sus mejillas oscurecieron. "Pero yo… Yo no estoy listo. Todo se mueve muy rápido". Luego miró a su alrededor, deseando que ellos fuesen los únicos ahí.

Akutsu le lanzó una mirada de disconformidad mezclado con risa. Él luego levantó una ceja y soltó burlón: "¿Realmente eres virgen? Pensé que debía haberse perdido con alguno de tus sempais hace tiempo". Inclinó su cuerpo cerca de Ryoma. "O al menos violado por alguien".

Ryoma observe a Akutsu, su rostrso una vez más volviéndose rojo y caliente, y le respondió al adolescente en una voz algo alzada que reflejaba vergüenza: "¡Bueno, discúlpame por no haber sido violado aún! Puedo arreglar eso ahora mismo si lo quieres. A esos tipos de ahí no les molestará hacerlo por mi".

Esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que la posesividad y celos previos ardieran en el cuerpo de Akutsu otra vez. Tomó a Ryoma subiéndolo del piso y forzó sus labios en esos suaves y rosados. No le importó la gente a su alrededor, todo lo que quería sentir era el fuego que provenía del beso, lenguas chocando entre ellas y haciendo a Ryoma hacer esos lindos gemidos en la parte trasera de su garganta.

Una vez que Akutsu liberó a Ryoma de su agarre él miró hacia abajo al sonrojado y un poco agitado chico. "Cómo si fuera a dejar a algún maricón tocar lo que ya es mío". Con eso recogió a Ryoma y lo llevó en sus hombros, ganando un grito de sorpresa y una acumulación de palabras coloridas por parte del más joven. "Y aún si ese hijo de puta se atreviera a hacer algo como tocarte… Lo mataría"

Ryoma fue arrojado en la suave cama en la pieza de Akutsu. Su polera y zapatos, junto con calcetines, ya habían desaparecido, tirados en alguna parte camino a la pieza, por el corredor. El resto del apartamento que Akutsu compartía con su madre, quien no estaba en casa por el momento, estaba oscuro y callado, excepto por la respiración agitada de Ryoma proveniente de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Akutsu.

Compartieron otro mojado y apasionado beso que estrujaba sus nervios. Cuando Akutsu se alejó de la boca de Ryoma se aseguró que su polera y la de Ryoma no estuvieran en sus cuerpos, tirados en alguna parte detrás de ellos en la desordenada pieza. Los ojos medio cerrados, llenos de lujuria de Ryoma observaban con hambre los músculos de Akutsu, cubiertos en una fina capa de sudor.

Cuando Akutsu entro en la cama también, sus rodillas a ambos lados de Ryoma, el super novato bajo él, repartió más besos sobre su cuerpo. Soportando su peso con sus manos que tenían la cabeza de Ryoma en medio.

"Mgghhh… Ji..n…" Ryoma gimió cuando una de las manos de Akutsu pasó sobre su estómago, roces tan ligeros como una pluma haciendo su piel más sensible. La mojada y cálida lengua que lamía su cuello lo hacía temblar en deseo. "E…Estoy asustado".

Hubo una ligera risa a su derecha: "Como eres virgen, solo por esta vez, seré gentil… Tanto como pueda, claro" Akutsu lamió de arriba abajo el cuello de Ryoma, amando los pequeños suspiros que el chico debajo de él hacía cuando mordía la pálida piel detrás de la oreja.

La lengua que había marcado el cuello de Ryoma viajó más bajo y rápidamente una de sus duras tetillas fue tomada y succionada en esa calida boca, mientras la mano derecha de Akutsu apretaba y tiraba la otra. Los fuertes gemidos hicieron a los pantalones de Akutsu más apretados de lo que le gustaba, Ryoma mismo soportando un bulto.

Akutsu no pensó en dejar a Ryoma acostumbrarse a todas las diferentes sensaciones. Deslizó su mano izquierda bajo la suave tela de los shorts de entrenamiento de Ryoma y los bóxers que estaba usando. Cuando sus dedos encontraron la mojada punta del miembro medio erecto de Ryoma sonrió alrededor de la tetilla izquierda en su boca. El chico virgen era muy divertido de molestar.

Delicados suspiros y gemidos escapaban de la boca de Ryoma. A Ryoma le era digícil poner palabras juntas, cuando su cuerpo estaba bajo avalanchas de sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes. "J… in.. Ahh..! po-por favor… ngh.. Yo…".

Todo estaba olvidado – miedo, vergüenza, incomodidad – mientras Akutsu atendía el cuerpo de Ryoma. Los dedos de Ryoma se agarraban del pelo del peliplateado fuertemente, tanto que lo estaba sintiendo en este momento. Akutsu también, disfrutaba cada espasmo y movimiento que pasaba por el cuerpo de su amante, sabiendo que era él quien los provocaba.

Los pantalones y ropa interior de Ryoma se fueron rápidamente y ahora estaba acostado en la cama, desnudo y cubierto en sudor. Sus piernas juntas y sus manos agarradas de las sábanas bajo él. Akutsu gruñó y levantó al joven peliverde de su posición anterior, haciendo al mocoso sentarse en sus muslos.

Ryoma siséo cuando su completamente erecto miembro se frotó contra el musculoso estómago de Akutsu. Sus uñas hacían largas, rojas líneas en la espalda de Akutsu, el mayor no importándole demasiado. En vez de eso, Akutsu metío tres de sus dedos en la boca de Ryoma, el uke jadeando en sorpresa.

"Mójalos". Ordenó akutsu lamiendo sus labios. Miró como Ryoma intentaba hacer lo que había ordenado lo mejor que podía, esa suave lengua enrollándose en los dedos de Akutsu y mojándolos a fondo.

Ryoma liberó los dedos de Akutsu, haciendo un pequeño sonido al salir, saliva cayendo hacia su mentón. Akutsu agarró el mentón de Ryoma con su mano izquierda y tiró de ella acercando la cara de Ryoma a la suya. "Chúpalo". Fue la orden susurrada.

Y una vez más Ryoma obedeció silenciosamente a Akutsu.

Tímidamente, se levantó de los muslos de Akutsu y se puso en cuatro frente a la excitación de Akutsu. Luego bajó el cierre de los jeans negros y movió los calzoncillos que mantenían la erección de Akutsu dentro.

Ryoma tragó y lentamente sacó su lengua, dándole a la dura carne una lamida experimental. Luego bajó la cabeza y tomó la punta entre sus labios, retorciendo su lengua sobre ella, antes de bajas su cabeza. Cuando bajó demasiado sus instintos de reflejo se presentaron, así que rápidamente Ryoma tiró su cabeza hacia arriba denuevo, sin perderse del suspiro de placer de Akutsu.

Después de repetir las mociones una y otra vez tuvo que parar y sacar completamente la erección en la que estaba trabajando. El ruido de sorpresa, mezclado con dolor, cuando un dedo mojado entró en él en su trasero y empezó a moverse, era algo que intentaba contener, pero falló en ello. Al principio era un poco doloroso, pero prontamente ese dolor cambió por algo más.

"No pares". Akutsu se quejó y metió otro dedo en el apretado agujero de Ryoma, ganando otro siseo de su parte. "Continua".

El chico hizo como se le dijo, tomando la aún dura carne en su boca una vez más y retomando lo que estaba haciendo. Los gemidos que hacía vibraban el la parte trasera de su garganta, haciéndolo aún más placentero para Akutsu también. Ryoma rápidamente se sintió tan bien, que nisiquiera sintió el tercer dedo siendo empujado dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando Akutsu creía a Ryoma preparado, sacó su cabeza de su erección y lo lanzó a las sábanas blancas denuevo. Esta vez, las piernas de Ryoma estaba bien abiertas y él podía ver todo. Después se aseguró que el mocoso no pudiera luchar poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y posicionándose entre esas sexys y delgadas piernas.

No preguntó si Ryoma estaba listo o no, pero Ryoma no hubiera podido responder de todos modos, y sólo se empujó a sí mismo dentro de la suave estrechez. El calor alrededor de su miembro era tan bueno, que tuvo que gemir. Enterró todo de sí dentro del frágil chico debajo de él y esperó.

Ryoma, por otro lado, gritó de dolor al ser penetrado tan repentinamente y sin aviso. Cálidas lágrimas bajaban por sus rosadas mejillas y se retocía para recordar como respirar. Akutsu lamió esas lagrimas, siendo considerado con el virgen en sus brazos. Después de asegurarse que Ryoma de algún modo se acostumbró a la sensación de ser invadido comenzó a moverse, Ryoma siseando y gimendo en el proceso.

Los movimientos de Akutsu eran rudos y para nada gentiles, como le había prometido a Ryoma que serían. Aun así, los gemidos y lloriqueos de dolor de Ryoma pronto se convirtieron en unos de placer y lujuria. Parece que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a los movimientos y ahora estaba rogando por más.

"Más fuerte" Ryoma arreglándose para respirar entre los gritos innecesarios que pasaban por sus hinchados labios. Akutsu estaba feliz de obedecer, incrementando su ritmo e intensidad de movimiento.

"Mierda". Akutsu espiró mientras embestía en el trasero de Ryoma. Él no mentirá. Lo había hecho con hombres y mujeres antes. Pero ninguno de los anteriores a Ryoma había sido así de bueno. Maldición, él nunca había estado tan excitado como ahora.

Akutsu gruñó cuando la estrechez alrededor de él se volvió más estrecha. Observaba maravillado a Ryoma arqueando su espalda, sus ojos mirando y rodando hacia atrás mientras se venía. La semilla del chico ahora cubriendo su propio estómago.

Akutsu acercó las caderas de Ryoma a las suyas, y cerró sus ojos cuando tuvo su eufórico clímax. Su semen ahora llenando a Ryoma, y un poco goteando fuera cuando salía del chico.

Akutsu se sentó en el borde de su cama, viendo a Ryoma dormir desde el rincón de sus ojos, silenciosamente preguntándose donde pueden estar sus cigarros, pero demasiado cansado como para buscarlos en ese momento. Escuchó a Ryoma gruñir y sisear detrás de él en la cama, y sintió la cama zarandearse cuando el chico se movió.

Suspiró, pasando su mano por su ahora húmedo cabello. "¿Te duele? Creo que tengo algo de hielo que podría traer". No intentó sonar muy interesado, pero Ryoma lo hacía sentir estas cosas aún si él no quería.

Ryoma gruñó, ahora durmiendo en su estómago. Abrió un cansado ojo para mirar débilmente a su nuevo novio: "No, estoy perfectamente bien. Claro que duele, tu maldito idiota". Pausó y continuo después de un rato, "Y dónde diablos debería ponerlo, ¿huh?"

"¿Cómo debería yo saberlo?" Akutsu de alguna manera encontró su paquete de cigarros cerca de la cama y prendió su cigarro post-sexo. "Deberías faltar a la escuela mañana".

"No bromees Sherlock". La voz ronca de Ryoma era callada y las palabras se deslizaban mientras hablaba. Todo lo que habían hecho había puesto al chico somnoliento.

Akutsu miró al chico medio dormido en su cama y tomó su cigarrillo. Luego se recostó en la cama junto a Ryoma y después de tirar la sábana sobre ellos, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryoma, revolviendo el pelo de su amante igual de húmedo. "Duerme enano".

Ryoma bostezó y puso se cabeza sobre el estomago de Akutsu, no importándole el calor ni la viscosidad. Al igual que Akutsu. El frío y nocturno viento soplaba por la reciente ventana abierta. Moviendo las cortinas en su camino. Con él vino el ya familiar sonido de la incansable ciudad – una mezcla del motor de los autos, risas y el retumbante sonido de alguna música distante.

Era el sonido que los acompañó a ambos a dormir.

"Ngh.. Mi trasero duele". Pequeños movimientos siguieron a esas calladas palabras y después de un roce de sábanas vino otra queja de dolor. "Corrección, todo me duele".

Ryoma de sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar su ropa, mientras evitaba moverse mucho. El repentino pensamiento de una buena, caliente ducha, talvez hasta un baño, vino a su cabeza mientras trataba de ponerse sus bóxers. Pero, su falta de conocimiento respecto al apartamento de Akutsu borró ese deseo.

Con gran dificultad, Ryoma se levantó de la cama y se puso una de las grandes camisetas de Akutsu, ya que sus propias ropas estaban… En algún lugar. Después de salir de la pieza, con esperanzas de encontrar un baño o hasta la cocina, se encontró cara a cara con el dueño del departamento.

Akutsu sosteniendo dos tazas en sus manos; una estaba hueando y probablemente llena de café, mientras la otra parecía contener algún tipo de jugo. Por primera vez, Akutsu no estaba fumando.

"Se ve bien en ti". Dijo después de darle una mirada a la apariencia de Ryoma, entregandole la taza con jugo de naranja, parecía ser, en sus manos.

Ryoma trató de formar una débil mirada, pero falló al hacerlo. "Cállate". Tomó el frío líquido y suspiró en alivio.

"La ducha está a tu derecha, por si la estás buscando, Ryoma". Una sonrisa formándose en los labios de Akutsu mientras decía eso, sorbiendo su propia dosis de cafeína matutina.

Ryoma entrecerró sus ojos y miró más duro esta vez a su maliciosamente sonriente novio: "Tu estarás corriendo las vueltas que Tezuka probablemente me dará, en mi lugar, Jin" Era algo genial poder finalmente decir su nombre.

Akutsu solo rió a carcajadas y miro hambriento a Ryoma entrando al baño, su camisa no escondiendo realmente suficiente piel.

_**Talvesz una ronda de sexo matutino en la ducha no estaría mal. **_Pensó Akutsu dejando su taza en una pequeña mesa en el pasillo. Luego siguió a Ryoma dentro del baño y pronto, el sonido de agua corriendo, acompañado de gemidos y gritos llenaron el apartamento.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y le agradezco a Ayingott que me dejara traducir sus historias.

Pronto comenzaré con la siguiente asi que nos vemos n_n


End file.
